1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable outsoles and more particularly pertains to a new removable outsole for minimizing wear to a sole of a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of removable outsoles is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for the system to protect specific areas of a sole of a shoe from wear without changing the appearance of the shoe. Additionally, the system should include sleeves in various configurations to allow plate assemblies of the system to be arranged in a variety of configurations.